


Sugar Daddy：从奶猫到野猫

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 从奶猫到野猫需要经历什么？唔，大概需要一个G的学习笔记吧。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377244
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Sugar Daddy：从奶猫到野猫

市中心的地皮总是昂贵，寸土寸金不是个夸张的描述。而为了将这黄金地段最大可能地开发利用，建筑公司秉承着不能横向发展那便竖向发展的原则，摩天大楼一幢接一幢地立了起来。随着大楼建成，一家家公司相继租下写字楼，每天早上都有许多西装革履、打扮入时的上班族涌向市中心。

哈利•波特也是万千打工仔中的一个。在大学毕业之后，他顺利地进入了一家广告策划公司，摸爬滚打了几年之后也成功当上了个组长，带着手下四五个组员每天和部门里的其他小组“和谐”相处——他们公司每季度都会按小组业绩来排名，冠军能有不少奖金，之后的合作案也相对多一些。

为了奖金和合作案，部门里那几个小组是明争暗斗，组长们每天也是面和心不和地打着交道，想尽办法从其他小组手中撬几个合作案过来，办公室里汹涌的暗潮堪比修罗场。

不过凡事也有例外，当其他各组组长都在为了如何撬合作案而努力的时候，哈利•波特也坐在自己的办公室里盯着电脑屏幕，神情严肃，眉头甚至微微皱起，右手握着鼠标轻点屏幕，然后凑上前仔细研究....

绳结。还不是普通的绳结，是那种红色的、带着小铃铛的、能完美呈现人体艺术的...某种绳结。

熟练又迅速地截屏，哈利打开一个文件夹，将图片拖入文档并附上几行自己摸索出来的手法，然后又打开一个表格，在To do list的play一栏里，打入了“绳结捆绑”。

嚯，真是个画风清奇的组长呢。

画风清奇说到底还是不怕失业。哈利来这儿上班不过是为了打发时间——德拉科平日忙到白天都没时间陪自己，有时夜晚也会被工作占据——因此对于业绩，他从来都不太在意，只在意的只有如何成为一个“黑发绿眸，胸大腰细屁股翘，腿长到能测出德拉科的腰围，同时声音好听技术好，在床上能玩出花来把他伺候得欲仙欲死恨不得再来三百次死在床上”的人，所以看片做笔记整理To do list才是哈利每天的重头戏。

虽然现在的哈利看起来不是个大忙人，比其他组长要清闲得多，但在他刚进入的公司的时候，他可以说是整个部门里最忙碌的人了。那时的哈利刚刚毕业，不管是人前还是人后都还是一副软糯糯的样子，在招德拉科疼爱的同时也很招同事们的欺负，打印复印文件，买咖啡帮人跑腿，哈利就是整个部门的小秘书，而且常常莫名帮人背锅替人顶罪，吃的亏比他吃的小蛋糕还要多。

磨了几年后，哈利也终于成长了，不再是那个任人欺负不还手的小孩，也成功当上了组长，在被其他小组截胡合作案也能做到表面上“没关系啊，你们组拿去好了”但却暗搓搓地又从对方手里撬了几个案子过来，好几次季度业绩评比的时候都压了对方一头。

当其他人意识到波特已经不是那个四年前刚进公司可以任他们欺负的小屁孩，而是一个需要他们正视的对手时，哈利却又没了和他们竞争的念头，每个季度都带着小组保持在中游偏上的水平，不去争冠军但也不是倒数的那几个小组，只偶尔凑巧地拿过几次冠军。在其他人为了案子争得头破血流之时，哈利则安安静静地在自己的办公室里看几大厂牌新出的片子，认真地观摩学习，笔记存了满满一个G。

哈利把一只四寸的小蛋糕放进冰箱里——这是他下班时候买的，为了庆祝小组拿了季度冠军——冰淇淋蛋糕上插了几颗马卡龙和几根巧克力棒，下面是白色的冰淇淋蛋糕坯。

不过这次的庆祝和之前的应该没什么区别，反正最后也是要...

“啊！你吓到我了！”哈利关上冰箱门，身旁站着悄无声息走过来的德拉科，他靠在料理台边，抱着双手看着被他吓到的小孩——在他眼里，哈利永远是那个奶乎乎软绵绵的小少年。

哈利拍着胸口，闭眼深呼吸，软乎乎地瞪了德拉科一眼，见德拉科也没有哄他的意思，反而自顾自从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，更是不开心了，愤愤地踩了德拉科的脚。

“快点哄我，我被你吓着了！”小奶猫鼓着脸，尖利的爪子抓住了男人的衬衫，一副你不哄我我就挠花你的脸的样子。

“嗯嗯，好，哄你。”德拉科极为敷衍地抱了抱哈利，在额头上亲了亲，“现在好了吗？”

“没。”波特组长继续炸着毛，揪着男人的衣服不撒手。

“唔，那你是要...我怎么哄你？”德拉科把手伸进哈利的衣服里，轻车熟路地摸上他的胸前那两团——不大但是刚刚好，软软的，“这样吗？”

“你怎么...总是这样...”哈利迅速地红了脸，快速地瞟了一眼德拉科，“总是想着吃我豆腐...”

“如果你不是每次一撩拨就面红耳赤，害羞得和当初那个小少年一样，我也不会天天想着和你...”狗男人凑上去咬着小孩的耳垂，引得哈利轻喊了句疼，“做点什么。”

德拉科必须承认，他在哈利面前从来没有任何的抵抗力，尤其是哈利九年如一日地保持着他们初见时的那份青涩和腼腆，哪怕他已经二十五了，可是他从来没有变过，仍然是那个看见自己就会笑，被撩拨就会脸红，被顶得疼了还会搂着自己脖子哼哼唧唧的少年。

时间似乎没有改变他的哈利，二十五岁的青年还是一如既往地喜欢黏着自己。喜欢用少时的眼光注视着自己，会撒娇会害羞，会做一些没有任何暗示但却让德拉科忍不住要做点什么的行为——可怜可怜他吧，他太想和哈利在一起了，任何一个动作都会被他当做可以和少年亲密的借口。

当六年前他在那间摩天轮包厢里对着哈利说出“我爱你”之后，德拉科开始试图转变他们畸形的关系。他会陪着少年外出游玩，带他去看电影去商场去任何他见到过情侣们约会的地方，他尝试靠近哈利，去了解少年的喜好，但是年龄却将他们拉开——二十一岁，七个代沟，七条跨不过的鸿沟，七级踏不上的台阶。

无论德拉科怎么努力，无论他怎么把约会地点定在多纯洁的地方，最后的结局都是高度相似的。他们试过商场的厕所，他抱着哈利，少年咬着自己的肩膀，在哼哼唧唧中流下几滴白色；他们还试过电影院，哈利蘸着糖霜的手指划过小德拉科，在一片黑暗中把白色溅在外套上；餐厅也有，借着桌布的遮挡，德拉科的手指在少年那儿来回进出，不一会儿手指便如同裹上了蜜糖一样，和盘子里的甜点如出一辙的晶莹透亮。

到了后来，德拉科也放弃了。他知道自己在床上会是个好情人，但是下了床，他难免不太称职，于是之后他很少带着哈利出门约会——反正这孩子也不会离开我，狗男人德拉科如是想着。

“我，我买了蛋糕，一起吃吗？”哈利迅速推开老男人，在他看不见的地方眼角的羞涩快速褪去，眼里有被男人点燃的欲望，“我们小组拿到了这次的季度冠军...”

冰淇淋蛋糕进冰箱还没两分钟就又被取了出来，德拉科拿起上面用作装饰的巧克力棒，叼在嘴里，含糊不清且敷衍地夸赞他的少年。

“嗯，哈利真棒，又是冠军呢。那来和爸爸庆祝一下？”他咬着巧克力棒，将另一头递到哈利嘴边，冲他挑眉。

不出所料。不过是一个抬头的时间，哈利眼角的羞涩又迅速地浮了出来，乖巧地咬住了巧克力棒的另一头。

“好。”

又是一个庆祝庆祝着就从厨房滚到床上滚到浴室的夜晚。

或许你想问，为什么哈利这样一个坐拥一个G的学习笔记、实战经验也相当丰富的人还会在德拉科面前羞涩如少年？为什么波特先生眼角的羞涩有时有有时无？其实这很简单，因为这也是哈利一直想要成为的样子。

除了把“黑发绿眸，胸大腰细屁股翘，腿长到能测出德拉科的腰围，同时声音好听技术好，在床上能玩出花来把他伺候得欲仙欲死恨不得再来三百次死在床上”这一条当做自己的追求之外，哈利也非常热衷于在德拉科面前保持自己少年奶狗的形象——倒不是他刻意虚伪，而是他觉得德拉科喜欢自己软软的少年样，所以费尽了心思把羞涩少年和能在床上玩出花来结合起来。

这显然是有用的，德拉科很喜欢这样的他。他能感受得出来，当他红着脸分开腿，当他咬着唇不好意思地跨坐在德拉科身上，当他翘起屁股回头用躲闪的眼光看着德拉科时，德拉科看着他的眼神，他进入自己体内的温度都是不一样的，他伏在自己身上的躯体要更为炙热，进出的力度要更大，顶进去时也会比以往更深，就连自己蜷缩脚趾时也会蜷缩得更紧——都是不一样的。

虽然哈利在德拉科面前的羞涩大部分是装出来——一个阅片无数实战丰富的男人怎么会轻易脸红呢？更何况他本身也对和德拉科坐那档子事儿激动得不行，说哈利是羞红了脸倒不如说他是激动得涨红了脸更来得实际——但也有几分是情真意切的羞涩。德拉科是他爱了九年的男人，哪怕在一起这么久，可每次看到daddy，哈利还是会忍不住心动，每一次他们的见面都会让哈利回到情窦初开的那个年纪，所以那副羞涩样也是有几分真的。

这个秘密哈利一直隐瞒得很好，直到某个周末，他意外地...翻车了。

和德拉科不一样，哈利周末是不用上班的，但是客户那边临时要改方案，没办法只能来了个线上会议。波特组长抱着笔记本坐在背对大门的桌子上——这儿光线好，照得他人格外好看——带着耳机和客户以及组员开会。

幸好甲方是个好甲方，只是提了要把颜色和几个细节改一下，大体上基本不变，于是在甲方爸爸退出会议后，哈利便让组员们赶紧趁现在改好给甲方爸爸发过去。没了甲方，大家在自己小组里也放开了许多，一边改方案一边吐槽最近部门的八卦。

“组长你听说了吗？”一个组员和哈利吐槽，“二组对我们手上福里森的案子很感兴趣，波西又要来撬了。”

“随她吧，撬得走算我们输。”哈利端起手边的咖啡喝了一口，戴着耳机的他没有注意到身后轻轻的那一声开门声。

“万一真的撬走了怎么办？福里森可是我们的大客户啊！而且...组长你也知道，男人们对波西那对胸确实也没什么抵抗力，她不是常常凭借‘胸’器撬案子吗？基本上都成功了。”

“不会的，至少福里森对她不感兴趣。”哈利把键盘敲得噼里啪啦响，“福里森喜欢的可不是女人。”

“真的..真的吗？组长你怎么知道！”

“看见他的时候，我雷达响了一下，而且他平时的穿着打扮就很gay啊，你们看不出来吗？”哈利的手在键盘和鼠标之间切换，很快就把方案改得差不多了，“这个部分我做完了，剩下的你们改改好给他们发过去，我还有事，先下了。”

哈利从连麦房间中退出，耳机没摘，鼠标划向桌面上一个标为“工作日志”的文件夹，再熟练地打开某个知名网站，把昨天没研究完的视频点开，一边喝着咖啡一边对演员们评头论足。

“诶，这个还能这么玩？我还没试过呢。”他截屏存下图片。

“唔，这人声音也太难听了吧，确定在床上这么叫不会把对方弄得yw吗？”哈利快进了一会，“啧啧，还是我叫得好听。”

“这位尺寸不行啊，粗是粗，但是这也太短了吧...心疼一下这个金发bottom，这还没有手指爽吧？”哈利对着屏幕连声叹气，“还好还好，德拉科尺寸很棒，不然我可怎么办啊。”

“这个可以试试，看起来很有趣...不过我得改天去问问德拉科，要是他最近要开会就好了...”哈利一边嘀咕着一边打开他的To do list，在上面添加了一行字——会议室，桌下，白衬衫，第三方在场。

哈利学习得很认真，他看着自己满屏幕的各种play和场地，感叹自己可真是个尽职尽责的男朋友。

“害，德拉科遇上我可真是不亏。”他哼着小调，在一行表格上做了个标记，代表这一行记录的场地或者play已经玩过了，“当然，我遇上德拉科才是血赚，哼哼！”

哈利关闭了视频网站，又打开了购物网站，熟门熟路地下单了带凸点的套子和各种口味的润滑液，然后看着购物车里那些火辣的内衣连连摇头。

“哎，德拉科什么时候才能发现我其实长大了呢？虽然我也不排斥在他面前变成个红着脸的小少年，因为他的确很容易让我脸红，但是...我真的很想穿上这些火辣的内衣勾引他了啊！早晚有一天我要让他知道我已经不是什么小奶猫了，我现在可是性感魅惑的小野猫！”

哈利一边刷着购物车里迟迟不能下单的内衣，一边小声嘀嘀咕咕。

原来打算转型了吗？原来买东西的时候这么兴奋的吗啊？站在少年身后好久的老男人一脸无奈地看着他，现在德拉科算是知道了床头柜里那些用不完的套子和润滑液是谁负责的了——本来以为是热心的助理，没想到是自家小孩。

原来不是错觉，德拉科看着哈利的背影宠溺地笑着。

原来哈利晨起时慵懒性感的一瞥不是错觉，原来德拉科偶尔捕捉到的媚眼也不是错觉，原来哈利在他怀里漏出那几句“想榨干德拉科”也不是错觉，原来哈利躲闪的目光中带着那抹勾引和迫不及待也不是错觉...原来原来，他的哈利已经长大了。

虽然不知道为什么哈利会觉得自己喜欢羞涩的他——这是事实不错——但德拉科现在却不想知道原因，他只想看看那只小野猫到底有多野。

放在口袋里的手机震动起来，德拉科划开接听按键，低沉的声音落在厚实的地毯上。

“嗯，可以，就按照之前谈好的价格进货，每种酒进二十箱...对，好。”德拉科一边吩咐着助理，一边看着小野猫脊背僵硬，艰难地转身，无辜地看着自己。

“如果我说我刚刚说的是梦话，你信吗？”哈利看着德拉科半笑不笑的脸，知道男人是没生气，但心里就是慌慌的。

“你觉得呢，小野猫？”德拉科走过去，看了看小孩购物车里的内衣，缓缓点头，“不错，品味很好，这些确实都很...符合小野猫的气质。买吧。”

哈利红着脸，捧着咖啡杯的手有些不稳，他张张嘴，过了好几秒才发出声音。

“我不是故意的...我只是，怕你不喜欢...你看起来好像更喜欢少年的我，所以...我只是不想被你不喜欢而已。”

“你在胡思乱想什么。”德拉科在哈利面前蹲下，觉得小孩说自己是小野猫有点不太准确，他现在这幅样子明明还是一只奶猫，“我是喜欢奶乎乎的你，但那是因为那是你，而不是因为奶乎乎。我喜欢的是你，又不是个形容词。”

“真的吗？”哈利眼睛都亮了，“你真的...不介意我不再少年吗？可是你明明很喜欢，我看得出来，每次我脸红的时候，你就更有兴致！”

“那是因为你脸红的时候总是让我忍不住想欺负你，但那也不代表你不脸红我就不想欺负你了。”德拉科往哈利耳朵里吹了口气。

“真的？”哈利抓着德拉科的领带，眼里常年挂着的羞涩消失不见，取而代之的是风情万种的流转眼波，他攀上德拉科的脖子，在男人喉结上咬了一口，“那现在呢？”

“想被你欺负。”德拉科抱起哈利，推开桌上的电脑，坐在了桌子上，“要欺负我吗，小野猫先生？”

“不。”哈利眨眨眼，舌尖划过德拉科的嘴唇，他将男人推倒在桌子上，“我要榨干你。”


End file.
